


The cake's a lie

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Green is overworking, Red shows up with a cake.Fluff ensues.





	The cake's a lie

"Red, my birthday was two days ago."

  
It's not like Green wasn't happy to see the Kanto Champion/Mountain Dweller finally came down the mountain without being nagged for an hour and a half, he was surprised that Red came down to visit him willingly and even brought a cake, he wonders about how the store clerk had reacted when Red went to buy said cake.

Judging by Red's expression when Green told him the date, it was safe to assume that the raven had forgotten the exact date of Green's birthday.

"It's fine." Green said reassuringly and gestured for Red to come in and close the door behind him, where the Viridian Gym ace Trainers were gaping at the Champion's presence.

Green took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, Red put the empty cups of coffee aside and placed the box of cake down.

Red regards him with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, just got too many things to do." Green covered a yawn, it was obvious that the brunet hadn't been resting well. His pale skin, bags under his eyes and his disheveled hair, despite always telling Red to take care of himself, Green doesn't really use the same words in his daily life, huh?

Green continued to write his gym report and Red offered to tidy up Green's messy of a desk.

Neither of them say a word, the only noise in the office room was from the air conditioner and the flipping of pages from Green

Red sat on the couch, browsing through the magazines that was laying around on the coffee table. He sneaks glances up at Green who was so engrossed in his work and noticed how his hair were getting longer, how his bangs fell just enough to cover his eyes and the hair behind him just brushed his shoulders.

Red couldn't help but to wonder if... he had been on Mt, Silver for too long.

* * *

 

At first he only wanted to explore, find new Pokemon and fill his Pokedex, soon he began to train there, sets up a camp in a cave near the summit. He doesn't know when, but it started to feel like home. So he stays.

He only comes to his senses when Green came out of the blue one day and punched him square on the face, a series of curses flow through the brunet's mouth. He wasn't surprised of that but what caught him off guard was how Green look directly into his eyes, tears pooling in those emerald hues and Green saying he misses him before trapping him in a warm hug.

After that, Green come to visit him at least twice a week, bringing supplies and keeping him updated about what's going on in Pallet.

Everything seems so natural with Green, they rebuild their friendship and forged it to become so much more stronger than that over time.

He remembers their first kiss, it was on the night of his birthday which Red would have forgotten if it weren't for Green showing up late in the night, Arcanine by his side.

Green led him outside after their Pokemon had fallen asleep, under the starry sky, the whiteness that surrounded them and the view of Kanto from where they were standing. Green tells him just how much he was sorry for how he had acted back in the days while they were still kids, traveling through Kanto in their journey.

For Red it had become the journey of self discovery.

For Green, it was a chance for him to make people acknowledge that he wasn't just relying on his last name to get where he wants, especially Red.

But constant overshadowed by the person he wanted to notice his effort the most-- the prodigy, the young boy from Pallet  
who took down Rocket and beat two champions in one day.

It makes him realized that he wouldn't have the chance, it wasn't how he wants his journey to be.

He thought it was hate, hated Red for taking his grandfather's love and attentions, natural talents for Pokemon while Green has been studying for so much longer than him.

Red started to grow distant from him at some point of their journey, confused and scared, Green pushed him away even further.

_"When you left, I thought I missed my chance"_

Shakily, Green took Red's hand in his own, confessing the confined emotions inside him.

That moment, Red knows that, no matter what, no matter how far he may run, no matter what stands in their way.

Green would always find him and save him from losing himself.

Even when he almost forgotten Green, it was clear that the brunet _always_ remembers Red.

That time, tears escaped Red. How could he forgotten the one that were always there for him ever since they were kids? Because of their separate journey, Red ended up pushing people around him away, thinking that they will not understand what he had went through.

But it was clear that... he hurt Green the most by doing that.

Green, seeing this, panicked and apologized, letting go of Red's hand. Never had he seen the raven cry and thinking that maybe Red had rejected his confession, Green turns to leave.

However, he felt a pull on his wrist and was tackled into the snow.

The raven sobbed into Green's chest, arms around the shocked brunet. Soon Green snapped from his shock and softened his gaze before pulling Red into a tight hug.

It took a while for Red to stop crying and compose himself but the moment he did, he replies to Green's confession and kissed him right there and then.

What makes him giggle after that was how flushed Green's face was.

But Red was quickly silenced with another kiss.

And Green caught a cold in the morning after because they had stayed in the snow outside for too long.

'It was worth it' Green says after Red shoved the medicine at him.

__

* * *

 

Green blinked and looked up when the glasses was removed from him. A pair of gentle crimson hues stares back down at him.

"Later, Red. I have to finish these..."

Red gave him a look, (You need to rest.) Green translated.

The raven took his boyfriend by the arm and led him to the sofa, the reason Green bought the sofa was because it's big enough for the both of them.

Red sat down first at the far side of the sofa and gestured for the gym leader to lay down and use his lap as a pillow.

Green considers this, looking over his shoulder at his desk. . He does feel sluggish due to the lack of sleep.

"All right."

Turns out that Green was far more drained than he thought. The brunet fell asleep not long after he closed his eyes.

Red brushed the stray bangs away from Green's face. He would often overwork himself without knowing. Red thinks that it was his turn to look over Green.

He saw a flier sticking out from one of the pile of magazines on the coffee table. The raven reached forward, careful as to not wake Green up.

[BATTLE TREE - ALOLA!!!]

_Alola? That's a new region..._

* * *

 

Later that night at Green's apartment, after a small celebration and devouring half of the cake, the both of them chatted for a while before heading to bed and cuddled under the blanket.

Red suggests that Green should take a break from the gym.

At first Green was making up excuses, but the moment Red offered to join him on his vacation, Green threw away all the made up excuses in his head and agrees.

"Just don't go running off to another mountain or I swear I'll climb up there and drag your ass back down no matter what it takes." Green murmured, hiding his face.

"I won't." Red whispered, usually he'd sign, nod or shake his head to communicate. But once in a while, he knows Green need to hear vocal promise from him.

Red kissed the top of Green's head and traced circles on the back of Green's hand with his thumb.

Green hummed when Red started to shift a bit, pressing soft kisses all over Green's face and slowly down to his neck. His other hand that was just on Green's waist, slides up into the brunet's shirt. Fingers lightly tracing his boyfriend's slender build.

Green shifts a bit, the contact too little, too teasing.

Red traces a line on Green's neck with his tongue and nipped at the warm skin. Simultaneously, the hand under Green's shirt wander up even further, to his chest until Green felt his nipple being rolled between two fingers.

He let out a shaky breath, clutching at the front of Red's shirt.

Red pulled away and pushed Green onto his back in the bed, kneeling between Green's legs before he pull his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. Loving the way those emerald hues focus only on him.

Their eyes met and Red wasted no time to attack Green's lips with his own.

After the ups and downs, distance and uncertainty separating them. They found each other and this time, swore to never repeat the same mistake.

As long as the red strings on both of their ring fingers stay brilliantly colored, filled with their love for each other.

* * *

 

"I love you..." Red whispered, angling himself deeper into his lover, Green chocked on his response and gasped, nails digging into Red's back.

The bed creeks in the rhythm of their movements, the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly by the force of Red's thrusts, Green was sure that he would have a hard time walking tomorrow.

But no time to think about that, not when his cock throbbing wildly in Red's grasp, needing it's release. The way Red strikes against his prostate mercilessly. His moans and gasps against Red's ear only droves the raven further. Wanting to hear more of it.

The wet slapping noises of their skin, murmurs of love from Red as if he weren't pounding Green into the mattress and their breaths mingling together. The direct eye contact illuminated by the dim light from beside the bed, when Red repeats those three words for Green and only for Green, makes him loses it.

Green came first, body curved against Red's and the raven's name is the only thing escaping his lips for the duration of his climax.

Red came soon after with a grunt, his release filling Green up even more. Biting down on the juncture of Green's shoulder, adding to the numerous ones already littered on the brunet's pale skin.

Red rested his forehead against Green's as he tried to catch his breath before he pulled out and collapsed next to the equally exhausted brunet.

He pulled the blanket and draped it over them, Green snuggled closer to him and Red chuckled. Pressing a kiss onto Green's forehead. "Good night."

Green searched for Red's hand and laced their fingers together. "Good night..." Green paused, he wasn't sure if his face could get any redder but based on how Red looked at him... it did anyway. "I love you too..."

Red smiled and reached to smooth down Green's hair. He would never let this man go. The source of his happiness, the one that never gave up on him --beside his mother, of course--

He wanted to fill the love Green never received growing up and give him so much more, he didn't deserve to take the consequences of Red's action in the past.

Red carefully wrap his arm around Green's waist. "Hey..."

"Mhm...?" Green replied, opening an eye, he was exhausted and sleep was calling but Red is more important than all of that, so he stay awake.

"Would you stay by with me and live together for the rest of our lives?"

"What is this? A proposal?" Green chuckled, squeezing Red's hand tightly. "You know the answer to that, Red. Of course I will." Then he shot the raven a look. "But seriously, right after we finish? You're not romantic, Red." He deadpanned.

Red laughed and tilted Green's head up, locking their lips together for the many kisses they've shared that night.

"...how 'bout one more round to celebrate?" Red suggested. Green whined and hid his face in Red's chest.

"Reedd. I'm no-- ...!" Green's protests dissolved when Red sits up and trapped Green under him. It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> LNZetsumei - Signing out for now.


End file.
